


Big Brother is  Here

by SomethingThatsMine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Big Brother, Brothers, Cute, DenNor, Family, Funny, Hetalia, M/M, Other, Sweet, Yaoi, aph, baby iceland, denmark x norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingThatsMine/pseuds/SomethingThatsMine
Summary: Just a short little story about Norway and his cutie pie little brother Iceland.





	Big Brother is  Here

The time was 3:45am and Norway was sound asleep being held tightly in the arms of his Danish lover. Finely getting a little peace for the first time since he found a new nation that went by the name of Iceland. It was only a small country and so Norway had decided to raise him as his younger brother.

Iceland was a quiet boy. he had only cried once or twice since Norway had brought him home. Finland said that was a good thing and that it just meant that he was happy in his new home. But Norway thought that the small boy could have been waiting till no one was around to cry because it didn't seem like the child was too crazy over his new big brother. Norway would not say so but it was clear to everyone that he was hurt by this. Even so Norway still tried as hard as he could to be the best big brother he could be.

So when it was now only 3:45am and the sound of Iceland's crying screams filled the sleepy blondes ears he was up in a matter of seconds. Pulling himself out of bed and racing to his brother. Not at all caring a bit that while he jumped out of bed he sent a sharp boney elbow to his Danish lovers chest waking him up in a state of panic.

"Gahhhh what cha fuck!"

Denmark yelled looking around to only find a empty room.

...

Meanwhile

Norway picked up the crying Iceland and held him "what's wrong ice are you hungry?"

Iceland showed no response to this and instead just kept crying.

"Is it your tummy? Norway questioned sounding very worried.

Iceland shook his head and bit his lip trying to make the tears stop.

Norway was stumped what could make his brother so upset. Patting the child's head trying to calm him down Norway spoke softly. "Everything is ok now Iceland. Please tell me what's wrong."

Norway's soft voice did calm Iceland down a bit and so the small child looked past tears eyes and bit back new tears.

"I-I am s-scared..." He managed to choke out between sobs.

"Scared? Of what?"

Iceland shook away the tears. "It's stupid.."

"I will never think any of your fears are stupid."

Iceland wanted to cry more with every second. " It-it was a dream...and y-you didn't want me any more s-s-so I had to live all alone and it was really really scary." Iceland could no longer hold in the tears once he had confessed his dream and so he let the tears come rushing out.

At first Norway didn't know what to do he had never seen Iceland so up set but then he decided on just holding him close and pressing his poor tear drenched face to his own shoulder. "Shhh shhh don't cry that will never happen. I will never leave you all alone big brother will always be here." Norway repeated this over again until the crying turned into soft whimpers and then even they stopped. Iceland rapped his small arms around Norway's neck not losing his grip even in his sleep.

This filled Norway's heart with joy like never before. His brother was crying for him just because he wanted his big brother to hold him close and say he would never leave.

"I love you so much Iceland" Norway says softly more to himself than to his sleeping brother before he moves to lay the child back down. Now with Iceland sleeping soundly Norway cold finely get himself some sleep.

But as soon as the tired blond snuggled back into bed he was greatly saddened to find that his dumbass Danish boyfriend was awake. Hopefully he would not try talking and just let him get some sleep.

"Soooo Norge what was wrong with the kid? Did he have to go stink stink or something?"

Norway glared at Denmark elbowing him in the chest before turning away to finally get some sleep.

Through the pain Denmark was able to say " so I guess that's a no to me getting a little bow Chaka bow wow?"


End file.
